Ivypan800's OC Gallery
This is a gallery of my design, Ivypan800 =Original OC Art Work= ---- Acean White.png|Acean White Afradita Cupid.png|Afradita Cupid Amber Lady.png|Amber Lady Amethyst Jasmin.png|Amethyst Jasmin Amy Step.png|Amy Step Anna Sister.png|Anna Sister Annie Froren.png|Annie Frozen Aqua Cupid.png|Aqua Cupid Athana Cupid.png|Athana Cupid Ben Badwolf.png|Ben Badwolf Brooke Page.png|Brooke Page Bunny Tick-Tock.png|Bunny Tick-Tock Candly Whitch.png|Candly Witch Carla Pillar.png|Carla Pillar Cassy Hook.png|Cassy Hook Cercay Rothbart.png|Cerci Rothbart Clara Lear.png|Clara Lear Charlie Cricket.png|Charlie Cricket Coco Blue.png|Coco Blue Corage Brave.png|Courage Brave Corel Sea-Witch.png|Coral Sea-Witch Dreki Hiccup's Daughter.png|Dreki Destiny Narrator.png|Destiny Narrator Emma Brave.png|Emma Brave Essy Swan.png|Essy Swan Evil Queen.png|Evil Queen Fayebelle Thorne.png|Fayebelle Thorne Flair White.png|Flair White Franchesca Stiltskin.png|Frachesca Stiltskin Gorgie Gothel.png|Georgie Gothel Hamish Prince.png|Hamish Prince Heather Hatter.png|Heather Hatter Hope D. Nimble.png|Hope D. Nimble Icel Frozen.png|Icel Frozen Imagen Wonderland.png|Imagen Wonderland India Princess.png|India Princess Isabella Beauty.png|Isabella Beauty Ivy Pan.png|Ivy Pan Jamie Jill.png|Jamie Jill Jane-Ley Cupid.png|Jane-Ley Cupid Jessy Stork.png|Jessy Stalk Jasper Barber.png|Jasper Baba Jodie Little.png|Jodie Little Katie Pillar.png|Katie Pillar Katy Fairy.png|Katy Fairy Lana Sea.png|Lana Sea Layla Yaga.png|Layla Yaga Lily White.png|Lily White Lyana Swan.png|Lyana Swan Mark Hare.png|Mark Hare Maylin Far.png|Maylin Fa Meana Swept.png|Meana Swept Melanie Arora.png|Melanie Arora Merina Mermaid.png|Merina Mermaid Niarni Reef.png|Niarni Reef Odette Swan.png|Odette Swan Omarle Finn.png|Omarle Finn Pixy Godmother.png|Pixy Godmother Princess Boots.png|Princess Boots Quemeller Surff.png|Quemeller Surf Roanna Swan.png|Roanna Swan Rosie Beauty.png|Rosie Beauty Roxann C. Nimble.png|Roxanna C. Nimble Ruby Snake-Eye.png|Ruby Snake-Eye Saioly Lord.png|Saioly Lord Senarla Ice.png|Senarla Ice Shadel Cupid.png|Shadel Cupid Silklen Maleficent.png|Silkleen Maleficent Sirena Von Boo at Ever After High.png|Sirena Von-Boo Star Ebony.png|Star Ebony Tara Maid.png|Tara Maid Thea Wish.png|Thea Wish Timin Tick-Tock.png|Timin Tick-Tock Viola Shell.png|Viola Shell Violet Frozen.png|Violet Frozen Xiena Coral.png|Xiena Coral Zenora Current.png|Zenora Current =OC Bio Art Work= ---- Ivy Pan Art Work.png|Ivy Pan|link=Ivy Pan Tara Maid Art Work.png|Tara Maid|link=Tara Maid Thea Wish Art Work.png|Thea Wish|link=Thea Wish Icel Frozen Art Work.png|Icel Frozen|link=Icel Frozen Acean White Art Work.png|Acean White|link=Acean White Katie Pillar Art Work.png|Katie Pillar|link=Katie Pillar Star Ebony Art Work.png|Star Ebony|link=Star Ebony Silkleen Maleficant Art Work.png|Silkleen Maleficent|link=Silkleen Maleficent Roanna Swan Art Work.png|Roanna Swan|link=Roanna Swan Lyana Swan Art Work.png|Lyana Swan|link=Lyana Swan Essy Swan Art Work.png|Essy Swan|link=Essy Swan Dreki Art Work.png|Dreki|link=Dreki Cassy Hook Art Work.png|Cassy Hook|link=Cassy Hook Ben Badwolf Art Work.png|Ben Badwolf|link=Ben Badwolf Viloet Frozen Art Work.png|Violet Frozen|link=Violet Frozen Layla Yaga Art Work.png|Layla Yaga|link=Layla Yaga Merina Mermaid Art Work.png|Merina Mermaid|link=Merina Mermaid Zenora Current Art Work.png|Zenora Current|link=Zenora Current Xiena Coral Art Work.png|Xiena Coral|link=Xiena Coral Viola Shell Art Work.png|Viola Shell|link=Viola Shell Senarla Ice Art Work.png|Senarla Ice|link=Senarla Ice Quemeller Surff Art Work.png|Quemeller Surf|link=Quemeller Surf Omarle Finn Art Work.png|Omarle Finn|link=Omarle Finn Niarni Reef Art Work.png|Niarni Reef|link=Niarni Reef Lana Sea Art Work.png|Lana Sea|link=Lana Sea Brooke Page Art Work.png|Brooke Page|link=Brooke Page =OC Cards= ---- Ivy Pan Card.png|link=Ivy Pan Tara Maid Card.png|link=Tara Maid Violet Frozen Card.png|link=Violet Frozen Jamie Jill Card.png|link=Jamie Jill Pixy Godmother Card.png|link=Pixy Godmother Katie Pillar Card.png|link=Katie Pillar Mark Hare Card.png|link=Mark Hare Imagen Wonderland Card.png|link=Imagen Wonderland Isabella Beauty Card.png|link=Isabella Beauty Cassy Hook Card.png|link=Cassy Hook Ben Badwolf card.png|link=Ben Badwolf Anna Sister Card.png|link=Anna Sister Amy Step Card.png|link=Amy Step Acean White Card.png|link=Acean White Thea Wish Card.png|link=Thea Wish Lyana Swan Card.png|link=Lyana Swan Silklen Maleficent Card.png|link=Silkleen Maleficent Roanna Swan Card.png|link=Roanna Swan Icel Frozen Card.png|link=Icel Frozen Star Ebony Card.png|link=Star Ebony Layla Yaga Card.png|link=Layla Yaga Essy Swan Card.png|link=Essy Swan Tara Maid Card.png|link=Tara Maid Rosie Beauty Card.png|link=Rosie Beauty Afridita Cupid Card.png|link=Afradita Cupid =Legacy Day= ---- Silkleen Maleficent Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Silkleen Maleficent Dreki Hiccup's Daughter Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Dreki Thea Wish Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Thea Wish Tara Maid Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Tara Maid Ivy Pan Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Ivy Pan Imagen Wonderland Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Imagen Wonderland Ben Badwolf Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Ben Badwolf Acean White Legacy Day.png|link=Legacy Day Design Gallery|Acean White =Getting Fairest= ---- Thea Wish Getting Fairest.png|Thea Wish|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Tara Maid Getting Fairest.png|Tara Maid|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Lyana Swan Getting Fairest.png|Lyana Swan|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Ivy Pan Getting Fairest.png|Ivy Pan|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Icel Frozen Getting Fairest.png|Icel Frozen|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Essy Swan Getting Fairest.png|Essy Swan|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Timin Tick-Tock Getting Fairest.jpg|Timin Tick-Tock|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Amethyst Jasmin Getting Fairest.png|Amethyst Jasmin|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Dreki Hiccup's Daughter Getting Fairest.png|Dreki|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Bunny Tick-Tock Getting Fairest.png|Bunny Tick-Tock|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Anna Sister Getting Fairest.png|Anna Sister|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Amy Step Getting Fairest.png|Amy Step|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Amber Lady Getting Fairest.png|Amber Lady|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Acean White Getting Fairest.png|Acean White|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery Carla Pillar Getting Fairest.png|Carla Pillar|link=Getting Fairest Design Gallery =Hat-Tastic Party= ---- Ivy Pan Hat-Tastic Party.png|link=Hat-Tastic Party Design Gallery|Ivy Pan Tara Maid Hat-Tastic Party.png|link=Hat-Tastic Party Design Gallery|Tara Maid =Thronecoming= ---- Thea Wish Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Thea Wish Tara Maid Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Tara Maid Ivy Pan Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Ivy Pan Icel Frozen Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Icel Frozen Cerise Hood Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Cerise Hood Raven Queen Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Raven Queen Poppy O'Hair Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Poppy O'Hair Madeline Hatter Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Madeline Hatter Lizzie Hearts Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Lizzie Hearts Holly O'Hair Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Holly O'Hair Cedar Wood Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Cedar Wood C.A. Cupid Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|C.A. Cupid Briar Beauty Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Briar Beauty Blondie Lockes Thronecming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Blondie Lockes Ashlynn Ella Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Ashlynn Ella Apple White Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Apple White Gorgie Gothel Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Georgie Gothel Amethyst Jasmin Thronecoming.png|link=Thronecoming Design Gallery|Amethyst Jasmin =A Wonderlandiful Transformation= ---- Holly Wood.png|link=A Wonderlandiful Transformation:The Autumn Project 2014 Cedar O'Hair.png|link=A Wonderlandiful Transformation:The Autumn Project 2014 Madeline Beauty - Mix Daughter of the Mad Hatter & Sleeping Beauty..png|link=A Wonderlandiful Transformation:The Autumn Project 2014 Briar Hatter - Mix Daughter of Sleeping Beauty & The Mad Hatter.png Raven White - Mix Daughter of the Evil Queen & Snow White.png|link=A Wonderlandiful Transformation:The Autumn Project 2014 Apple Queen - Mix Daughter of Snow White & The Evil Queen.png|link=A Wonderlandiful Transformation:The Autumn Project 2014 =A Winter in Wonderland= ---- Vilote Frozen Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Thea Wish Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Tara Maid Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Star Ebony Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Silklen Maleficent Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Rosie Beauty Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Roanna Swan Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Pixy Godmother Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Mark Hear Winter Woderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Lyana Swan Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Lily White Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Layla Yaga Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Katie Pillar Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Jamie Jill Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Ivy Pan Winter Woderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Isabella Beauty Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Imagen Wonderland Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Icel Frozen Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Essy Swan Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Dreki Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Cassy Hook Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Carla Pillar Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Ben Badwolf Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Anna Sister Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Amy Step Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Acean White Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Lizzie Hearts Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Raven Queen Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Poppy O'Hair Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Madeline Hatter Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Hunter Huntsman Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Holly O'Hair Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Duchess Swan Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Dexter Charming Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Cerise Hood Winter Wwonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Cedar Wood Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 C.A. Cupid Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Briar Beauty Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Blondie Lockes Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Ashlynn Ella Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Apple White Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 A Winter in Wonderland Brooke Page.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Jodie Little Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 Charlie Cricket Winter Wonderland.png|link=A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014 =Fairytale Character College= ---- Apple White Age 19 at Fairytale Collection Collage.png Raven Queen Age 19 at Fairytale Collection Collage.png Madeline Hatter Age 18 at Fairytale Collection Collage.png Briar Beauty Age 20 at Fairytale Collection Collage.png =A Touch Of Music Magic= ---- Raven, ATOMM.png Poppy, ATOMM.png Category:Galleries Category:Ivypan800's Galleries